Corvus Lazarus
'Corvus Lazarus '''or '''Corvus Darian '''is the Half-brother of Adawulf Sea-Born, the Archmage of the College of Whispers, The Vessel of Lazarus, and "The King of the Undead". He appears in ''The New Kingdoms. Origins Corvus was the first-born son of the Pirate legend, Erikur Sea-Born. He grew up knowing who his father was, angry at him for abandoning his mother. When the time was right he showed his face just to cause discord. When he met Adawulf, he almost instantly started hating him. So he thought of a plan to ruin his life. He paid Erikur to kill his own wife with a precious artifact that preserved the life of a person for centuries. Erikur, who was easily impressed by the artifact, did the feat the next day. Adawulf witnessed the murder and ran away from home, while the other siblings never figured out about it. He planned to get Vorynide back from Adawulf, but he had already left home. This drove Corvus on a quest to get the ring back. Eventually He did find him, when he was a student at the College of Winterhold. He challenged his half-brother to a duel to the death, and lost. Vorynide took his soul, and he was left a walking corpse with nothing to live for but vengeance. This is when he decided to join the College of Whispers in a secret expedition to the snowy wastelands of Atmora. There, they came in contact with a relic known as the Eye of Grima, a parallel relic to the Eye of Magnus. The Relic was studied for a week or two before anything strange happened. The Mages with him were hellbent on unlocking the eye's power, which eventually led to a disagreement on how the power was split. They eventually began running out of supplies, which lead to even more disagreements. Then came the actual fighting. The leader of the expedition, Ashahul Dun-Ahan, decided only he could have the power. He began plotting with his inner circle, manipulating everyone into fighting each other. After another week of study and conflict, the only members of the expedition still alive were Ashahul Dun-Ahan, Corvus, Setne Amaladaris, Gereon Alexius, and Ri'Dat. Ri'Dat realized that he valued the lives of millions over power, and decided to try and kill himself and everyone else to make sure the power of the Eye could not influence anyone anymore. He took his staff and blade, and began the murder. He only managed to kill Ashahul Dun-Ahan before he was killed by Corvus. Setne, Gereon and Corvus decided to split the power into the thirds, and continued the research. Then one night, the three managed to unlock the secrets of the eye. What was revealed to them were tales from before the creation of Mundus, secrets kept by both the Aedra and Daedra to make sure no mortal would seek them out. For even they could be defeated with the powers that were kept away. The eye gave them a link to the Grimna-Ge, a family of Et'Ada locked away in different planes of existence by those who would later become the Magna-Ge. Corvus in particular was spoken to by the Et'Ada, Vulcanus. He was promised knowledge not even Hermaeus Mora had. The two others were also chosen by the Grimna-Ge. They stayed in the ruin for months afterward, studying the secrets and powers the Grimna-Ge gave them. Then Corvus decided to create an amulet that could hold the voice of Vulcanus, so he could still study his power and leave the ruin. The others stayed behind. Corvus came in contact with his half-brother, Adawulf, again. They fought, but ended up in a temporary truce. That is was when Vulcanus took interest in Adawulf, and eventually tried to make Corvus the vessel of his younger brother Aclasus. The proccess failed, and Corvus felt betrayed. He was promised the chance of being Vulcanus' vessel, but was tricked. He decided to discard the amulet in Red Mountain, which caused a minor eruption. Then, in his quest to get back at Vulcanus, he was spoken to by Vulcanus' twin, Lazarus. They made a deal, and Corvus became the vessel of Lazarus. Their minds became one, and now they want vengeance on Vulcanus and Adawulf for wronging them. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages Category:Archmage Category:Imperial Legion Category:College of Whispers Category:College of Winterhold